What Happend
by R5RossLynchFan23
Summary: Austin & Ally go to a party and drink some spiked punch they end up doing some things in a bedroom ally keeps getting sick in the morning and it turns out shes prego and the father is austin! story better than sum!Might change rating u tell me if i should
1. Party Time

Chaper 1

Hey everyone this is my first FF so be nice even though I write Auslly storys on Youtube (btw i use the same username for that)im new in this type of writing i usually go like this... Austin:. but im going to be explaning more and yeah so im sorry for any mistakes and i hope you like it it might only be a short story ENJOY :)

Ally's POV

"Come on Alls I won my first award and your not going to come to the celibration party remember your the reason im living my dream! Please come!"My blond headed best friend begged me to go to the celibration party for all the award winners. I REALLY hate it when he brings up that i'm the one the reason hes living his dream. He says that just so I break and do what he wants!

"NO! we dont know half the people there and you know i hate it when im left alone when you go and hang out with your celeberty friends!" I half yell thinking i finished the descution.

"PLEASE ALLS! Ill stay with you the whole night! Trish and Dez CAN'T go and you can but you choose not to and i'm not going to a party by myself! PLEASE ill buy you pickles!"

"UGH FINE! But if something goes wrong and i die i will jump out of my grave and kill you with me!"I finally give in pointing my finger at him and looking at him seriously no mader how much i wanted to laugh at his scared face after i said i would jump out of my grave and kill him its priceless.

Austin's POV

YES! She finally caved even though her last sentence did scare me a bit Ally Dawson can be scary when she wants to be but hey shes still my best friend! I sware i saw her giggleing while i pulled her out the door while i was running, scrach that, skiping to the door of my car.

On the car ride there you could tell Ally was nervous so like i usually do i put my arm half way around her resting on her shoulder while playing with her hair. I don't know why but i love playing with Ally's hair, you can tell it calms her down so she dosn't act all akward when I do it because she knows i'm just trying to calm her down.

Even 3 blocks away you could hear the thumping of the music coming from the house. The party was wild already and its only half a hour into it! I park close to the house but not to to close to it because i DO NOT want my baby ruined!

Ally's POV

I really hate partys but I guess i have to go inside. Inside was a very modern day house but TRASHED! Chairs were fliped,cups were everywhere there look like there was more people in the house than at school!

Austin went to grab drinks while i just sat in the corner watching everyone dance their hearts out. Austin gave me my drink but it tasted weird i thought nothing of it and thought it was just a diffrent flavor of punch than im used to.

We got a few more drinks then we were wild just like everyone else. The last thing i remember is me and Austin going into a room together. Austin was holding me by the waist while i was giggleing.

****A Week Later****

Austin's POV

Its weird like a week after the party Ally started getting REALLY sick every morning. was out for a convetion again and scince i was Ally's closes friend (besides Trish who turns out to be in Hawaii for her family vacation) he let me stay to watch over her.

I really want to know why she keeps getting sick. One morning she wakes up and has a idea, you can tell by her face but she wont tell me. "Ally what are you thinking?"i ask curious.

"N-nothing im going to go to the store and buy somethings you can go home for a bit if you want.."She said that nd i knew somthing was up.

"Alls you know you can tell me everthing right?"i was hurt that she wasn't telling me but i knew it was for a good reason.

"J-just im going to go to the store go home for a bit k?"she was half running out the door.

"k..ill get some stuff from home then come back at about.."looking at the clock it was 11am."12:30pm and make sure your alright ok?"

"k i gtg bye"she was talking really fast and walking away so there IS somthing wrong.

Ally's POV

i got to the store and got 1 thing i never thought i buy till i was at least 20...a Pregnecy Test. i desided not to waist any time cuz it was 11:30 and austin was coming back at 12:30.

I did everything it said a waited and waited and waited and waited UNTILL it was done. I was so scared because 1 i dont even remember doing IT with anyone and 2 what am i going to do i know ill have to raise the child by myself because i probually dont even know the dad.

Im geussing i don't remember because of the spiked punch we had at the party knowone knew it was spiked till we all had a hangover. I rememeber waking up that morning on Austins bare chest.

I praticly RAN over to where the test was and i almost fainted seeing the resolts...positive!

there is chaper 1 for ya the next few chapters will clear thngs up a bit but you probally already know...oh well and bye review please :)

~Brandi~


	2. New song & Lying

Hey again i would just like to thank you all who reviewed my story also here is a shout out to ILOVEROSSLYNCH100 and Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite for being the first reviewers, also a thanks to everyone else who has read/reviewed but on to the story...

****DISCLAMER**** I DO NOT own the characters of Austin and Ally or How Could This Happen To Me by Simple Plan

Austin's Pov

I got back to Allys' but she wasn't in her room so i geussed she was in the pratice room. I could hear faitned music while making my way up the stairs, along with mumbles of lyrics i could hear quiet sobs coming from the lovley songwriter i have always loved...well liked more than a friend i can't love her untill i can know she likes me back... before i knew it i was at the door frame. I could finally make out the faint lyrics

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Ally's pov

i was shocked to see austin leaning on the door frame. I have already desided not to tell him i was pregnant... well not untill i know who the father is. Im going to tell trish when austin goes to work at the sonic Boom for me. Hes been working my shift and HIS (he got a job there year ago because he wanted to help me)at the same time ever since ive been getting sick because of the baby (he didn't need to know that!)

" i like that song what or who is it about?" Austin asked protectivly while walking to the piano to sit beside me."um uh it's just how i feel right now and i don't really know who its about it just came to me"trying to lie through my teeth...well not completely."oh ok... well are you going to be alright well im gone?" "yeah ill just call over Trish" "alright well ill be back later"he says while kissing me on the forhead which caused me to blush then what suprised me next was when he wispered in my ear saying "be carefull and get better ok?" then he walked away but not without giving me a kiss on the cheek. That caused me to blush even deper.

Ahhhh im sooo sorry i havn't posted in like 3 days or somthing like that (im to tired to count) but i WILL post another chapter and maybe a 3rd if i have time and if you havn't heard How Could This Happen To Me by simple plan yet you should listen to it it also might be called Untitled in some videos. So i hope you liked this episode and sorry its short but i put lyrics into it so yeah and Bye (termintor voice) I'll be back!


	3. Thinking & Sleeping

Hey hey hey everyone i know i said i would post a 3rd chapter friday but i didn't get to because i was soooo tired i litterly fell asleep on my computer haha...so anyways i would like to thank everyone who reviewed and if you have ny questions ill awnser them and also im going to give shout outs every once and a while lol so...

_*****Shoutouts*****_

**Ctiger: Man i really need to thank you you gave me my ide for the next chapter :)!**

**Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite : yeah when she tells him there are going to be twist...i think i don't even know if she is going to tell him or not he might find out himself...*cough* hint *cough* hint *cough* and i love the ending too good thing i wrote it hehe!**

**ILOVEROSSLYNCH100: yeah i know you love it haha but thanks and this should be a 20+ story...i think lol**

**I-LOVE-MY-MOM:haha i love your comment i died laughing (yeah i laugh easily i hate no laughing bets! my friends know i laugh at pretty much everything!) and thank you :)!**

i had a bad day so all your comments helped me friday and just so you know my B-day is TODDAY :) ! i will be posting though :)ok this is the longest A/N i have ever done so i bet your all like "GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!" ok ok i will just i have a special geust for you all to do the disclamer (well hes speical to me :)! come on out...

Ross: Hey Brandi!

ME: OMG OMG OMG ROSS LYNCH I THOUGHT MY BOYFRIEND WAS DOING THE DISCLAMER!

Boyfriend:i was but i know how much you love him so i got him for you!

ME:O my Thank you thank you thank you! *kisses him on cheek while hugging him*

Ross:Ok Brandi does not own anything but the story!

Me:*stares at Ross*

Ross:so Brandi do you want to go out for dinner for your Birthday tonight with me?

ME:s-sure *smiles like a idot*

Ross: great! *kisses her cheek* *hugs her*

boyfriend: great i just lost my girlfriend to Ross Fricken Lynch!

Ross:hey it was bound to happen some time *smiles*

Boyfriend: yeah but if you go any farther then hugging her I WILL KILL YOU!

ME: you sound like my dad and he can kiss me if he wants *sticks toung out playfully at boyfriend*

Boyfriend:*laughs* fine but...*looks at Ross* shes MINE!

Ross:yeah yeah

...

ive always wanted to do one of those he he NOW on to the story!

Ally's POV (with trish)

"Hey hey hey" my best friend besides Austin said while jumping down beside me on my bed. "hey..."i said back "whats up?" "i-i need to tell you something" "ok shot" "i-m p-pregnant..."i say almost a wisper. "WHAT! WITH WHO?"im geussing she heard me.

"i dont know who with im going to call the doctor today.." "does Austin know?" "no... and why is that usually your first question with a secret about a guy?" "well cuz have you ever notected that he is over protective over you i think he likes you!" "no hes just being a good friend!" "ok" she said i could tell she didn't beleve me but she can think what she wants he dosn't like me! "are you going to tell him?" "i might tell him after i find out who the father is but it depends who it is." "do you think it might be austin like he was the only one you went to that party last week with and you did say you guys where going into a bedroom drunk!" "yeah but even if we were drunk we wouldn't have taken advatenge of eachother!" "ALLY! you were drunk you wouldn't know what you were doing!" "well it isn't him!" "whatever ally i gtg to my job at the toco hut bye" "bye"

after she left i kept thinking about what she said once i snaped out of it i relised what time it was, Austin would be back in 10 mins. I called the doctor since austin would be there all night with me so i couldn't call then.

"hello?" " uh yes i would like to book at opointment as soon as posible." "alright what will this be for?" " a-a pregnecy DNA test" "alright the closest oppiontment will be tomarow at 3pm." "alright thank you see you tomarow" "ok bye and congrats"

Austins Pov

Even though ally has been sick and ally ive still been thinking of what happened at the party the last thing i remember that night was me and ally in a bedroom...than that morning with me and ally shirtless?we didn't did we? Like we were drunk and she would be pregnant most ! morning sickness,cravings for pancakes (which she doesn't like),and her belly is getting a bit bigger...OMG i think i got her pregnant! This is NOT good!

i guessed thats what she went to the store for so after the store was closed i ran faster than i thought i could ever run and barged into her room where she was on the phone with someone than quickly hung up but not before saying "-see you tomarow" *click* "who was that?"i ask trying not to scream out whats on my mind. "oh just my dad he's at another convention"i could tell she was lieing because her eyes were bloodshot and teary so i let it go for a bit. "so are you feeling ok?" "yeah" "A-ally?"i say looking down. "yeah Austin?"she lowers her head trying to look at me. "d-do you remember anything from the party last week" "no the only thing i remember is me and you going into a bedroom." "o-ok.."it was all peiceing together. "im tired and i have to go to the doctors tomarow to find out why im geting sick so im going to bed" "ok im tired to so see you up there." "k" she ran up the stairs while thinking of something

i little bit after i took a shower i went into Ally's room she didn't like being alone upstairs so she let me sleep in her a secound after i steped into her room the power went out, it was storming outside like crazy! You could tell she was cold because the heater wasn't on cuz the hydro. I desided to warm her up by climbing beside her in her bed,i but my arm resting on her waist and pulled her closer so she could warm up. A few secounds after she quite shaking of coldness and cuddled closer to me like she wanted me there.

While resting my arm on her my hand when on her belly and it was like a little bump many thought ran through my head, 'is it mine or someone else' was the main question i had if it was mine i would be happy but sorta upset that i got my ally pregnant...if it was some creep who took advatage of her while she was drunk he would live to see tomarow. There was also another question the stood out..."what if she IS pregnant?"

yup so that is cliffhanger though hehe he im evil anyways i kinda told you everything at the begginging so bye and i hope you enjoyed it R&R


	4. A N

hey hey everyone ok so this isn't a story update but its important (not really) but i need yor help i just got a new ipod and i was wondering if you can post storys on to FanFiction from it i have a document app ive been using but is there a way to post it? also im sorry i havn't updated but i promise there will be a new chapter tonight or tomarow i have most of it on my ipod but i need to add the ending of the chapter and then re-write it on here unless someone can tell me if i can post it off of my ipod so yeah..im in a writing mood today so if i get done the 4th chapter and post it today the 5th one should be up too so bah bye :P


	5. No sleep & Doctors

ok so this would havebeen up earler but from my ipod i emailed it to myself to post it on here so yeah and Lolipopkillsu i still need your help so check your private messages please so on to the edited story hehe...

A l l y ' s P O V

I woke up the next morning and usually Austin is right beside me cuddling with me with his arm around my waist (i feel protected when he does that i honestly liked him more than a friend for quite a while now but i know he dosn't like me hes just being a good friend) but he was sitting on the side of the bed he had the look of nervousness,horrified,and depression on his face.'Does he know anything?' Was the first thought that went through my mind!

" A - A u s t i n ? "was all I managed to get out and I clearly startled him from his thoughts."Hey Als you sleep good?" "yeah what about you?"clearly he hasn't got much sleep you could tell by the bags under his eyes.

" I've had alot on my mind so not really but I'm used to it...""Austin if your going to become a rockstar you need to catch up with you sleep for all those late nights, partying and playing shows"I made a little joke to make things less awkward between us."yeah but it's hard to sleep in my house..."what he's used to no sleep?I wonder why"why are you used to it?"'

"erm well my parents fight a lot so me and my siblings all hear yelling every night...""oh we'll I guess its a good thing you are staying at my house but you still need sleep I'll be fine you go to sleep""no alls you keep getting sick so I'm here to help!""I'll be fine now you go to sleep or no pancakes I'll be fine!""fine but I won't enjoy sleep""yes you will"I said back but he was already passed out.

I went downstairs to make pancakes but after making 5 I couldn't stand the smell anymore I ran to the closest bathroom (the one in my room)and started puking.I'm guessing Austin etheir heard me or smelt pancakes cuz he came right to my side rubbing my back once he wokeup.

Austin's POV

I woke up to Ally getting sick again.I ran to her side rubbing her back for a way to remind me of what I was thinking about she was done she told me there was pancakes down stairs she could tell I wanted to run there but I stayed by her had the same look I had on this morning I wonder if I was right that she is PREGNANT!

Ally's POV

After Austin left I swear he knew somthing but I let it slide.I drove to the doctors slowly because I was like 15 minutes early I was so im-patient they said because I was so early in my pregnancy the results should be there the next day.I'm glad that my doctor was a girl i n stead of a guy as it is I'm already uncomfortable with the doc being a girl.I left feeling very scared on who the father might is one problem I have me and Austin did wakeup the day after the party SHIRTLESS so there is a possibility of it being Austin's but I highly doubt it.


	6. Results and Cuddling!

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling REALLY warm.I turned over to see what was making me so warm it was was cuddling with me closer than usual. loving the feeling of being safe and warm in his arms i cuddled i did so he tightend his grip on my waist like i was leaving him and he was trying to hold me back.I would never leave him i just hope he doesn't leave me when i tell him...if i tell him... "hey als!" i heard coming from my blond headed friend that was wispering in my ear say.

"hey!"a little scared that he was awake.

"you feeling better?"

"much"

"thats good" the next thing he did shocked me he kissed my cheek pretty close to my mouth i might add. He than tightened his grip even tighter on me i dont mind though.

Austin's POV

OMG i cant beleve i just kissed her well on the cheek but it was pretty close to her mouth. she looked down to hide her blush but i still caught it. after a little bit she started drifting of to sleep. her hand went limp and made its way down my stomach to the hem of my pajama pants, i wish her hand would go alittle lower- UGHHH stop that you may be a teenaged boy but you might have got her pregant for gods sakes! After thinking that a thought came into my head... we were both vergins before we did it! NOW WE DON'T REMEMBER OUR FIRST TIME! oh GOD how could I be SOOOO stupid! i hope when she tells me she wont leave me and say that shes just something to prevent me from doing stuff but she would never be that!

Ally's POV (test results)

Here they are the results should I wait till tris gets here? no than austin could come at any minute. i geuss ill open them now...ok here we go! i open the evolope and close my eyes i unfold the paper with my eyes still closed...i open my left eye and see a logo and many other things im not interested in then i see it the name...its Austin Moon!

Ok so im SOOOOOOOOO sorry i havn't updated in like FOREVER! but i desided to post this today cuz im going to a camoing trip with my class for 2 days and no tech stuff so yeah i wont be able to post thursday or friday. and also the story i had up a while ago called long time no see i typed it on my ipod and emailed it to myself so it went wacko so ill try to fix it it will be a two or three shot so yeah! and i hope you liked this chapter even thought its just a filler but i need you to do something for me...REVEIW!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok this is not a updated for anything but I just need you to check out my poll on my profile its about my story's and what I will continue and what story's I will but on hold ok so please check it out!


	8. Chapter 8

holy shiz i haven't posted in forever! I'm soooooooo sorry I've had so many reports, and math homework due and my brain was fried as soon as I finished, so I haven't been able to update! Ok so I messed up on my poll so if you voted please vote again on my new poll :) Also because I am enjoying writing for pleasure so I might do more chapters of this tonight or a new chapter for my other multi-chapter story's :) so I meant to say this quite a few times but if any of you have twitter add me I'm R5RossGleek23 k? K. oh and also for all the gamer geeks (like me) who have an Xbox and Xbox live add me I'm CODdevil23 (if you want) so on to the story! Oh and I'm going to try to do shoutouts again!

* * *

*********READ A/N IT'S IMPORTANT********

Austin's POV

i got home (well ally's house) from the Sonic Boom. Ally was passed out on the couch on her side, tear streaks down her beautiful face. I gently slide my arms under her body and pick her up bridal style. I don't know if it was instinct or what but her arms wrapped around my neck, which makes my heart race. I hope she tells me, that she trust me enough. After I bring her upstairs to her room I go downstairs to get something to eat. Before opening the fridge something spots my eye. A doctor letter. I carefully and cautiously as if Ally will pop up somewhere and tell me not to touch the paper (sort of like her book). I skim through it seeing what it's about, it's pregnancy DNA test? So Ally didn't know who the father was? I thought she did…. Well I guess this sheet confirms my hunch. Ally's pregnant with my baby…..

Ally's POV

I wake up from my well needed sleep and find myself in…My room? I thought I feel asleep on the couch? I walk downstairs and find Austin sitting at the kitchen table with a paper .A familiar paper at that changed my life forever. I expected him to mad or to run out of the house and never come back, but instead he was just staring at it.

"A-a-austin?" I say in a voice I didn't think I had.

He turns his head slowly and looks at me with tears in his eyes. I squeeze my eyes closed waiting for him to start yelling and asking why I didn't tell him. I'm shocked to say he just stands up and hugs me with all his might, being in too much of a shocked state I would have asked him why he wasn't yelling but I just cried into his chest him running his hand through my hair in a soothing matter.

"Shhhh Ally it's ok it's ok.." He says trying to comfort me.

"OK?! NO! Everything is NOT OK! I'm pregnant, with your baby and your going to leave me!" I all but scream my voice giving out at the last part.

He pulls away looking deep into my eyes while saying " Ally, I will NEVER in a million years leave you. Remember that!"

Austin's POV

Looking into her beautiful big brown eyes make me weak in the knees and I feel the urge to bring her close to me while never letting go. I slowly start to lean in until I capture my lips with hers.

CLIFFY :P sorry I just had to I know I haven't posted and the story isn't really eventful but hey! They kissed :) so there might be another chapter for something tonight or there might be a few tomorrow sorry I'm just tired :/ I hope you liked it and again please vote on my poll!


End file.
